Lua negra
by any dheyne
Summary: "Quarenta anos após Edward deixar Bella em Lua Nova, os Cullens voltam para Forks, eles só não sabiam que os novos moradores da cidade iriam trazer a tona todo o seu passado.
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Bella POV

Daniel estava inquieto, na verdade ele estava assim desde que havíamos chegado a Forks, o que era uma grande ironia afinal eu é quem tinha motivos para ficar assim, aquele lugar trazia fortes lembranças do meu passado, mas eu simplesmente tinha decidido ignorar aquele aperto no meu peito, embora vampiros não devessem sentir isso.

- Qual o problema Daniel? - Eu perguntei segurando-o pelos ombros para que ele parasse de andar pela sala.

- Tenho um péssimo pressentimento – Daniel era muito bom em pressentir as coisas, digamos que esse era o seu dom, saber quando algo iria acontecer, mas o problema é que ele nunca sabia o que era.

- Sobre Forks?

- É como se algo fosse acontecer, como se isso fosse mudar todo o curso do nosso destino – Ele disse olhando para o vazio e isso me lembrou... não Bella, você deve esquecer, tem que deixar passar... - Acho que não foi uma boa ideia voltar para Forks.

- Eu sinceramente espero que você esteja errado – Eu havia passado quarenta anos longe daquele lugar, e agora que eu finalmente consegui voltar... as coisas decidiam ficar ruins.


	2. Capitulo 1

CAPITULO 1

Os golpes monocromáticos através de nosso encontro incolor

Vou confiar cada uma das minhas dores para você

O outono implacável, do qual rigorosamente marca minhas cicatrizes, vem

Enquanto seus dedos frios ainda acenam-me

Depois que eu tinha derretido, você carinhosamente salvou

O incômodo, gelado em mim e do brinquedo e em torno de mim com um beijo

No entanto, procuro uma única forma de amor

Seus olhos secos presos, até o presente de um tempo muito além

Se eu puder, eu quero terminá-lo enquanto oculto isso

Juntos, nós escondemos os nossos eus pálidos, a lua se esconde, também

Quantas noites eu aprendi a amar desde então?

No mar de dependência, até me esqueço de respirar

Mesmo com seu encanto, você apenas deixa para trás um calor tépido

Na arte de saber quando parar, eu não gosto de seus beijos vaidosos

Não me deixe sozinho, aceite minha sugestão e me faça colorido já

Que palavras vão escorregar para fora do seu quarto?

Sendo confusos, adormecidos - Você irá me dizer sobre coisas além daquelas?

Somente a lua está olhando para os suspiros perdidos nas questões de sorrisos

Ao longo dos próximos pontos da agulha até o teto

Você não estará mais por perto, eu não preciso mais de você

No entanto, eu definitivamente procurei por uma forma de amor

Seus olhos lacrimejantes presos, até o presente de um tempo muito além

Se eu puder, eu quero terminar

Seu desejo e trazer a noite ao longo da manhã, em vão

Pintá-lo com uma proposta, apaixonado,um beijo covarde

A lua ilumina a nossa última noite

...

Bella POV

Eu nunca me imaginara repetindo o colegial, depois de minha transformação, eu conheci Daniel e nós percorremos o mundo juntos, nós sempre optamos por não beber de humanos, essa era a unica coisa que eu queria lembrar de Edward, _olhos dourados_. Mas repetir ano após ano de algo que eu já sabia quase de cor e salteado, para mim era ridiculo, eu só estava dirigindo em direção a FHS nesse momento por insistencia de Daniel, ele nunca havia feito isso, estar em meio á humanos, para ele seria um desafio, para mim uma distração não necessária.

- Tem certeza disso Dan, nós podemos apenas voltar pra casa e evitar mais um problema. - Eu disse parando no estacionamento bem ao lado de um Porsche rosa escuro, eu não imaginava que alguem em Forks tivesse um carro tão chamativo.

- Não Bells, eu não tenho a minima vontade de voltar atras – Dizendo isso ele desceu do carro – Não mesmo. - Ele disse assim que avistou um par de garotas que para os humanos, seriam perfeitas, acho que para Daniel também.

- Deveria procurar alguem da sua especie, você sabe... esse tipo de relacionamento não funciona e... - Eu comecei a dizer enquanto os pensamentos sobre Edward vinham em minha cabeça, por sorte Daniel me interrompeu antes que eu tivesse uma crise emocional.

- Não procuro um relacionamento serio Bella, eu só quero me divertir – Eu revirei os olhos e ele continuou – E não sou só eu que acha humanos divertidos.

- Eu não os acho divertido Daniel, sinceramente eles são entediantes – Eu respondi, e agora foi ele quem revirou os olhos.

- Se você diz, mas não pense que eu esqueci a sua fixação por famílias humanas, eu sei muito bem que eles te deixavam entretida por horas – Quando nós viajamos pela primeira vez ao japão eu me maravilhei com o estilo de vida deles, ficava horas observando famílias japonesas e sua rotina. Bom talvez alguns humanos fossem interessantes.

Nós fomos até a secretaria para pegar nossos horarios, e a mulher nos entregou uma pequena lista, eu estranhei a forma que o horario havia sido colocado ali.

- Não trocamos de sala para as aulas? - Eu perguntei e ela nos olhou estranho.

- De que escola vocês vieram? Não se trocam as salas desde 2015! - Eu senti um desconforto se instalar em mim, eu devia ter ficado mais atenta as mudanças tecnológicas e sociais.

- Desculpe eu... Okay vamos Bella, ou perderemos a primeira aula – Daniel me puxou dali antes que eu fizesse algo muito errado, e que despertasse a atenção sobre nós.

- Mas que merda é essa! Desde 2015? pelo amor de Deus Daniel! Nós já estamos em 2049! quando foi que ficamos tão sem informação assim? - Eu perguntei em um tom que só um vampiro poderia ouvir.

- Pode ter sido em uma das nossas viagens pelas reservas florestais que eles veem distribuindo pelo mundo desde 2015? Afinal quando a coisa começou a apertar apareceram tantas, e nós caçamos por anos em cada uma delas. - Daniel respondeu com um sorriso.

- É deve ter sido nessa época mesmo – Eu ri e coloquei meus cadernos sobre uma mesa vazia no fundo da sala, Daniel se sentou na mesa ao meu lado, sobre cada mesa daquela maldita sala havia um computador pequeno que com certeza eu tambem não havia sido avisada ao longo dos anos – E isso, quando foi que nós perdemos?

- Guarde seus cadernos Bells, esse é o motivo de não trocarmos de sala – Ele riu ainda mais e voltou a guardar seus cadernos na mochila, eu fiz o mesmo ainda imaginando como Daniel conseguia ser tão feliz.

- Acha que era sobre isso seu pressentimento ruim? O nosso completo panico frente as tecnologias da nova era? - Eu perguntei em tom de brincadeira.

- Não, acho que não, eu senti cheiro de vampiros quando saímos da secretaria, voce também teria sentido se abaixasse seu escudo por alguns momentos, voce sabe que isso atrapalha sua percepção. - Ele disse e meu sorriso sumiu, vampiros? Eu pensei que a área estava vazia, que vampiros estavam em Forks?

- Se estiverem aqui na escola saberemos na hora do almoço – Eu olhei pro computador á minha frente – Bom se eles não tiverem mudado isso também.

O sinal para a entrada dos alunos bateu e a sala começou a encher, eu ainda mantinha meu escudo em alerta, mas o abaixei assim que vi o olhar que Daniel me enviou, o cheiro de Vampiro se intensificava ali e eu conhecia esse cheiro, assim que a verdade me bateu eu me senti gelar.

Edward POV

Eu não tinha a minima vontade de ir a escola hoje, na verdade eu não tinha vontade de fazer nada desde que a deixei. Hoje quarenta anos depois ela já devia ser avó, e com certeza tivera uma vida perfeitamente segura, sem um monstro ao seu lado. Talvez ainda morasse em Forks, mas isso era uma ideia inutil, não faria nenhuma diferença.

No começo eu pensei em abandonar minha familia, eu me isolei por tres meses no Brasil, vivendo como um completo selvagem, mas uma noite eu recebi uma ligação de Esme, eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe tão brava, nem quando Emmet quebrou a porta de madeira importada que ela mesma desenhara e mandara fazer.

Naquela noite Esme ordenou que eu voltasse para casa antes que ela fosse me buscar pelas orelhas, bom isso ajudou muito, me fez me sentir humano por um momento e me lembrou de minha mãe Elizabeth quando eu ainda era "vivo". Eu percebi o quanto minha família me amava e voltei pra casa, e depois de ouvir um sermão de Carlisle sobre o quão sujo e faminto eu estava, eu tentei me tornar o vampiro que eu era antes.

E não obtive sussesso nenhum, mas Bree entrou na familia cinco anos depois e acabou me tornando menos infeliz com suas conversas, ela tinha uma mente brilhante apesar de haver sido transformada bem jovem.

Ela havia se tornado minha unica motivação para ir á escola alem de Alice batendo na porta do meu quarto e Emmet gritando á altos brados para que eu saisse. O que eles estavam fazendo exatamente agora.

- Edward se você não sair daí em dois minutos eu vou arrebentar essa porta e te levar a força para aquela maldita escola! - Emmet gritou e eu ouvi Esme dizer a ele que se ele quebrasse a porta ela iria quebrar ele, minha mãe amava tudo o que havia naquela casa, inclusiva as portas e os tapetes.

- Jasper me segura – Eu ouvi Alice dizer e eu soube o que ia acontecer, ela estava tendo mais uma de suas visões, eu sai do quarto imediatamente para saber o que ela estava vendo, embora eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos, observar suas reações tornava a visão mais fácil para que eu decifrasse.

_Um Mercedes negro parou bem ao lado do porshe rosa de Alice, nós não estavamos lá, dois vampiros desceram, podia-se ver um dos vampiros perfeitamente, era um garoto, não apresentava mais que desessete, cabelos negros e olhos dourados, o outro vampiro não era mais do que um borrão, eu não podia dizer se era uma mulher ou um homem..._

- Lice, você está bem? - Jasper segurava uma Alice mole em seus braços, devia ser impossível para um vampiro desmaiar, mas Alice podia entrar em um transe tão forte que quase se tornava uma exceção.

- Eu... eu vou ficar bem Jazz – Ela disse depois de piscar umas tres vezes, Alice ficaria bem, suas visões não eram novidade, embora dificilmente elas viessem sem que ela quisesse.

- O que foi isso Alice? O que vai acontecer? - Esme perguntou se aproximando de nós.

- Temos vampiros em Forks, quer dizer, alem de nós – Eu respondi por ela e Alice me olhou feio.

- Vão ser nossos amigos – Alice praticamente saltitava com essa possibilidade – Tipo, eles são vegetarianos como nós.

- Alice você só viu os olhos de um – Eu disse e Alice revirou os olhos.

- Se um é o outro também deve ser – Ela disse e eu desisti de discutir, talvez ela tivesse razão.

No fim de tudo eu tinha um motivo para ir a escola, embora eu não estivesse nem um pouco interessado nesses vampiros, ao menos não como Alice, mas eu precisava manter a segurança da minha familia, e se houvesse alguma ameaça era minha obrigação nos livrar dela.

Não alteramos nosso horario, fomos da mesma forma que iamos todos os dias, Alice e Jasper no porshe ridiculamente rosa que ela comprou no verão passado,eu e Bree no meu volvo e Emmet e Rose no jipe novo que ele ganhara de Carlisle por se comportar feito um anjo por seis meses consecutivos, isso era um record para Emmet.

Estacionamos no lugar de sempre, e seguimos para o corredor onde ficavam os antigos armários, eles quase não eram usados para colocar cadernos, afinal mal usavamos isso, Alice, Rose e Bree transformaram os delas em mini closets como Alice mesmo chamava. Os garotos nem usavam aquele troço.

- Onde você pensa que voce vai Edward? - Alice perguntou assim que me movi para voltar até o estacionamento, eu queria saber quem eram os vampiros, talvez assim eu pudesse encara-los de uma vez e ir embora – Nem pense em estragar minha visão, Emmet e Jasper não deixem ele sair.

- Okay, eu vou esperar até a hora do intervalo, está bom pra voce Alice? - Eu disse e segui para minha sala assim que o sinal bateu, Bree me seguiu enquanto os outros iam para suas respectivas salas.

Bree e eu estavamos nos primeiro ano, Jasper e Alice no segundo e Emmet e Rose no terceiro, as mudanças que ocorreram ao longo dos anos foram bem uteis, ao menos no primeiro ano em que aderiram aos computadores eu tive algo diferente para fazer.

Eu podia ouvir o pensamento de todos naquela sala, sabia onde cada um estava sentado, fiquei surpreso quando encontrei o vampiro sentado na mesa atras de mim e Bree, mas onde estaria o outro, eu não conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos, embora eu pudesse sentir o cheiro... um leve aroma de fresias... isso era tão Bella, mas era obvio que ela não estava aqui.

Se é possivel um vampiro ficar em estado de choque, eu havia acabado de ficar. Sentada ao lado do vampiro desconhecido, ela estava lá, linda, completamente linda.

Bella...minha Bella.

**********************************B***E*******************************

**Oi! Primeiro cap da minha mais nova fic e eu estou gostando muito de escreve-la, me fez voltar no tempo em que eu escrevia cap maiores. Eu espero receber reviews, e que não sejam poucas. Vou postar uma vez por semana, toda quinta feira, se eu receber um numero favorável de reviews eu posso fazer um esforcinho e postar duas vezes na semana, tudo depende de vocês.**

**Estão gostando, estão detestando, eu quero muito saber! mandem reviews!**

**Ps: A musica lá em cima é a tradução de monochrome no kiss, que é o tema do Anime Kuroshitsuji, vai ter muita musica tema de Anime na fic, por que eu amo elas.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	3. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO 2

Estou Viva

Nada do que eu digo dá certo,

Não consigo amar sem uma briga,

Ninguem sabe o meu nome,

Quando peço por sol, chove.

Estou farta de perder tempo,

mas nada muda em minha mente,

Não encontro a inspiração,

Eu me levanto e caio, mas

Estou viva! Estou viva! Oh sim!

Entre o bem e o mal você irá me encontrar,

Buscando o paraíso.

Eu lutarei e dormirei quando morrer,

Eu viverei minha vida, Eu estou viva!

Cada amante quebra meu coração,

E eu sei desde o início que,

Ainda vou acabar em uma confusão,

Toda vez que eu adivinhar.

Todos os meus amigos apenas fogem

Quando eu estou tendo um dia ruim

Eu prefiro ficar na cama, mas sei que há uma razão

Estou viva!Estou viva! Oh sim!

Entre o bem e o mal você irá me encontrar,

Buscando o paraíso.

Eu lutarei e dormirei quando morrer,

Eu viverei minha vida, Eu estou viva!

Quando eu estou entediada até a morte em casa,

Quando ele não pega o telefone,

Quando estou presa em segundo lugar,

Aqueles lamentos, eu não posso apagar.

Só eu posso mudar o fim,

Do filme na minha cabeça,

Não há tempo para miséria,

Eu não sinto pena de mim.

Estou viva!Estou viva! Oh sim!

Entre o bem e o mal você irá me encontrar,

Buscando o paraíso.

Eu lutarei e dormirei quando morrer,

Eu viverei minha vida, ohhh

Estou viva!Estou viva! Oh sim!

Entre o bem e o mal você irá me encontrar,

Buscando o paraíso.

Eu lutarei e dormirei quando morrer,

Eu viverei minha vida,

Eu viverei minha vida,

EU ESTOU VIVA!

Bella POV

Ele entrou na sala segundos após eu confirmar meu pensamento, não, eu não estava surpresa, isso era uma possibilidade que eu sempre procurei evitar, mas que eu sempre soube que poderia acontecer. Edward estava surpreso em me ver ali, eu podia ver em seus olhos dourados, eu podia ver medo neles tambem, isso me assustou, eu nunca tive medo de Edward quando humana, mas agora ele tinha medo de mim.

Talvez não de mim, talvez dele mesmo. Meus olhos percorreram seu rosto e passaram para o seu corpo descaradamente, seus labios trouxeram a tona as lembranças de nossos beijos, da forma que eu percorria meus dedos por seus cabelos acobreados e macios. Pensar nisso me fazia lembrar do quanto o amei, e do quanto sofri quando ele me deixou.

Eu havia me esforçado em esquecer todas minhas lembranças humanas nos ultimos quarenta anos, mas elas retornavam fortes e nitidas agora que eu o via.

**Flashback on**

_Ele havia me chamado para a floresta, medo percorreu o meu corpo, ele estava estranho desde o meu aniversario, quando eu me feri com um papel de presente e Jasper perdeu o controle, mas mesmo assim eu o segui._

_- Bella... nós vamos embora de Forks – Eu pensei por um momento que eu estava incluída nesse nós._

_- Tudo bem eu..eu dou um jeito, digo algo a Charlie e..._

_- Não Bella, você não entendeu – Ele começou e eu me senti desmoronar, eu sabia o que viria logo após – Eu quis dizer eu e minha família._

_- Não! Não Edward, não podes me deixar! Eu te amo, você me ama! Você disse que me ama... - Eu sentia as lagrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto._

_- Estávamos vivendo uma mentira Bella, eu não te amo... você... - Ele prendeu o ar por um segundo como se aquilo fosse dificil de admitir – Você foi só uma diversão..._

_Ele me deixou ali, parada, ainda tentando absorver o que acabara de ouvir, embora eu soubesse que havia acabado eu não queria admitir, por horas eu busquei por ele na floresta, até o cansasso me possuir por completo._

**Flashback off**

Agora, quarenta anos depois eu estava ali, comtemplando o homem que me abandonou de forma tão fria que me fez desejar a morte. Voltei meu olhos para Daniel, ele tambem tinha os olhos fixos na direção da porta, mas não era em Edward, era na garota atrás dele.

- Bella, você a conhece? - Ele perguntou sem desviar o olhar para mim em nenhum momento, Daniel sabia sobre os Cullens, e até tinha visto umas ou outras fotos de Edward que havia no meu quarto de humana.

- Não, deve ter entrado para família depois de... voce sabe – Eu respondi, então ele voltou-se para me olhar.

- Ele é um idiota Bella, você não deveria se sentir mal pelo o que aconteceu, ele deveria – Eu assenti quando ele falou, sim, Edward era um idiota, mas o que eu podia fazer se no fundo ainda amava esse idiota?

A unica coisa que eu podia fazer era tentar odia-lo com todas as minhas forças, e ignorar sua presença, não podia sofrer de novo por alguem que não sente o mesmo por mim.

Para ferrar com minha condição emocional, Edward e a garota que eu não conhecia se sentaram na mesa em frente a minha, eu me perguntei se a garota era sua conpanheira, mas ela não parecia ser, afinal eles haviam entrado separados, se fossem teriam entrado juntos, ao menos de mãos dadas, como a gente costumava fazer...

Terminando de ferrar o resto, ele se virou para tras e seus olhos encontraram-se com os meus, antes que eu pudesse fazer algo estremamente estupido por ser movida pelas minhas emoções, recebi um chute de Daniel. Isso me fez olhar pra Dan e sorrir em agradecimento.

- Bella, sabe aquilo que estávamos estudando o bimestre passado sobre escudos no outro colégio? - Ele disse virando o mini- computador para mim – Olha o que eu achei?

_**Use seu escudo, vamos nos divertir um pouco...**_

- Isso é perfeito Dan! Adoro as suas pesquisas! - Eu disse entrando na dele e deixando meu escudo cobrir nós dois. Eu podia criar um escudo de proteção, com a concentração correta eu até poderia dar choques com ele, mas eu gostava mais era de bloquear os poderes psíquicos de outros vampiros.

- Obrigado Bells eu sei que sou... - Acho que nós esquecemos do professor, bom o cara havia entrado a alguns minutos e estava em pé ao lado da sua própria mesa dando pequenas tossidas para conseguir nossa atenção.

- Olá turma – Ele começou quando todos ficaram em silencio – Temos dois alunos novos pelo o que posso ver, gostariam de se apresentar?

Eu odiava me apresentar, mas Daniel era um exibido nivel 100 e era logico que ele queria se apresentar. Então eu teria de me apresentar tambem. As vezes eu me perguntou por que eu vivo com ele afinal.

- Eu sou Daniel Hathaway, e essa é minha irmã gemea Isabella Hathaway. - Ele disse me poupando de ter que dizer algo, ele tinha um sorriso enorme e todas as garotas da sala deram um suspiro quase audível, embora eu possa dizer que alguns garotos também – Nós morávamos na Italia até uma semana atrás.

Idiota, queria ver ele explicar a falta de sotaque. Embora ele pudesse muito bem falar italiano e até fazer um sotaque aceitavel, nós não tinhamos muita informação da italia. Por que ele não disse que viemos de um lugar mais perto? Talvez por que esse era Daniel, um idiota cabeça oca.

O professor nos entregou dois pendrives e voltou sua atenção para o resto da turma, como se eles fossem tirar seus olhos de nós tão rapidamente. Quando me virei para me sentar Edward colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- Bella... - Eu quase olhei para ele e respondi quando ouvi sua voz leve e aveludada chamar meu nome, mas isso seria sofrer outra vez, eu não ia fazer isso.

- Daniel, troca de lugar comigo? Você sabe eu gosto de sentar perto da janela – Eu pedi e ele assentiu.

Quando me sentei agora no meu novo lugar, a garota que estava com Edward virou-se para mim.

- Oi, meu nome é Bree, e eu e minha familia solicitamos sua presença na nossa mesa na hora do almoço, precisamos conversar – Ela deu um sorriso e se virou para frente novamente.

Olhei para Daniel e algo me dizia que ele iria até no inferno se aquela vampira pedisse. Ao menos eu poderia ver Alice e os outros, eu gostava deles, talvez por isso andasse com Daniel, por que ele era uma mistura irritante de todos os Cullens.

Edward POV

- Bella, você a conhece? - O vampiro olhava na direção de Bree fixamente, eu olhei para ela por um segundo e percebi que ela também olhava pra ele.

- Não, deve ter entrado para família depois de... voce sabe – Bella respondeu, e eu consegui notar uma pontada de magoa em sua voz, Bella me odiava, eu sabia disso, sabia desde que percebi as palavras ditas por mim naquele dia na floresta, eu a tinha feito me odiar.

- Ele é um idiota Bella, você não deveria se sentir mal pelo o que aconteceu, ele deveria – Eu não podia culpa-lo por me achar um idiota, no momento eu me achava um idiota.

Eu havia deixado a mulher que eu amava para poder protege-la dos montros que nós eramos, eu neguei a ela a imortalidade, e ela de uma forma conseguiu a dela, eu só não sabia como e o quanto ela sofreu com isso.

Eu e Bree nos sentamos, em nossos lugares e eu me virei para trás, queria ver sua reação, queria conseguir alguma reação que dissesse que eu ainda podia ter uma chance com ela. Que ela ainda me amava.

Ela me encarou por um segundo antes de se virar para o vampiro ao seu lado que pelo visto se chamava Daniel. Tentei ouvir os pensamentos dele já que não podia ler os de Bella, mas tudo o que eu podia ouvir era uma voz irritante cantando: _Um elefante incomoda muita gente, e dois elefantes..._

Isso era algo que Alice faria, não achava que mais alguns vampiro no mundo tinha coragem de cantar essa maldita musica.

- Bella, sabe aquilo que estávamos estudando o bimestre passado sobre escudos no outro colégio? - Ele disse virando o netbook para ela – Olha o que eu achei?

_**Use seu escudo, vamos nos divertir um pouco...**_

- Isso é perfeito Dan! Adoro as suas pesquisas! - Ela disse e de repente eu não podia mais ouvir a mente de Daniel Também. Então Bella podia estender seu escudo mental agora, isso a tornava ainda menos acessível a mim, e me irritava completamente que ela se divertisse tanto me ignorando.

- Obrigado Bells eu sei que eu sou... - Daniel parou de falar quando ouviu o professor tossir propositalmente pela decima vez.

Depois de serem apresentados a turma, o que era uma imprudencia deles pois estavam chamando muita atenção, após uma tentativa frustrada minha de me aproximar de Bella, e de uma solicitação impossivel de contextar feita por parte de Bree, o silencio tomou a sala por quase meia hora. Até que...

- Hey Bells – Eu ouvi Daniel falar em um tom de voz que só um vampiro ouviria – Quer saber o que eu fazia na sala de aula quando humano?

- Dormia? - Ela perguntou dando um tapa na cabeça dele, eu senti uma pontada de inveja, ela nunca tinha parecido tão feliz ao meu lado, ela nunca fizera brincadeiras idiotas ou coisa do tipo, mas com ele, era diferente.

- Não boba, eu jogava bolinhas de papel. - Ele disse e embolou uma folha de papel que arrancou de seu caderno, ambos tinham as mochilas cheias de cadernos e materiais escolares, coisa que ninguém tinha mais, embora todos carregassem um para anotações. – O que será que acontece quando elas são jogadas em uma velocidade sobrenatural na cabeça do professor?

- Esse é o motivo de eu nunca querer ir a escola com você! Idiota! - Ela disse, mas riu, e então percebeu que eu olhava para ela, e parou de rir, e então digitou algo no computador e virou-o para Daniel, e ele riu quase audivelmente para humanos.

- Depois é eu quem sou o idiota.

Algo me disse que isso traria grandes problemas para todos nós, de uma certa forma agitaria a aula insuportavelmente chata que biologia havia se tornado, embora isso fosse algo que Emmet faria, animar as coisas, era isso que ele costumava dizer.

- Edward o que eles vão fazer? - Bree perguntou me puxando para frente.

- Não sei, mas não vai ser bom – Eu disse e ela me olhou estranho antes de se virar para a Bella.

- Não coloque nossas identidades em risco, já basta chamarem atenção se apresentando para a classe, fala serio Itália? - Ela disse e virou-se para a frente novamente, até ser cutucada no ombro por Daniel.

- Eu sei falar Italiano Baby, e o que pensa que eu vou fazer? Colocar fogo na escola? Bom essa ideia não é ruim – Ele disse, riu e se virou para Bella – O que você acha Bells?

- Acho que Bree tem razão. Francamente Dan, Italia não era a nossa melhor opção. - Eu podia ver nos olhos dela que ela gostava disso, gostava de se divertir, talvez gostasse da imortalidade, mas ela não gostava de quando eu olhava para ela, podia vê-la suspirar e engolir em seco antes de desviar o olhar.

Bella não queria que eu presenciasse sua alegria.

Alice POV

Eu estava ao lado de Jasper na aula de historia, ele estava digitando as respostas nas perguntas que o professor enviara enquanto eu apenas fitava o vazio, eu queria ver mais sobre os novos vampiros, em que sala estavam e como seriam. De repente eu me foquei tanto nisso que a visão chegou.

_Sala da diretoria, Edward e Bree estavam sentados em um dos bancos de espera, no outro estavam mais dois vampiros, mas eu só podia ver borrões como se estivessem me bloqueando. Edward tinha a face contorcida em odio e um pouco de tedio, Bree estava entediadíssima e um dos vampiros estava rindo, me lembrava a risada idiota do Emmet, o outro estava em silencio. O relogio na parede marcava nove e meia._

A visão despareceu e Jasper me olhava confuso.

- O que vai acontecer? - Jasper perguntou e eu coloquei a mão na cabeça antes dizer..

- Vou passar mal, me segura.. - Disse baixo só o suficiente para que ele me ouvisse antes que eu me levantasse – Professor eu posso...

Eu poderia ganhar o premio nobel de falsidade se houvesse um, Jasper me segurou antes que eu estatelasse no chão e eu cai mole em seus braços.

- Professor, acho melhor eu leva-la para a enfermaria – Jasper disse e o professor assentiu. Jazz me carregou até o corredor antes que eu parasse com meu "desmaio"- O que houve?

- Edward, Bree e os novos vampiros se meteram em alguma confusão, vão estar na diretoria em cinco minutos. - Eu disse e ele me olhou mais confuso ainda.

- Lice, o que tem de mais em eles irem para diretoria? E também não dá mais pra impedir.

- Logico que dá, acho que tudo vai acontecer daqui há alguns segundos e tudo o que temos de fazer é tirar Edward e Bree da sala, voce sabe, Carlisle tornaria nossa noite um inferno com um sermão sobre não chamarmos a atenção para nós.

- Tudo bem Alice, como você vai tira-los de lá?

- Com a mesma desculpa que usamos pra sair da nossa sala, você vai até o primeiro ano e diga ao professor que nossos pais vieram nos buscar por que eu passei mal e posso estar com uma virose gravíssima. Enquanto isso eu vou ligar para Esme e Carlisle.

Bella POV

Edward finalmente havia parado de olhar pra mim, era preciso um auto controle enorme para não beijar seus labios, então eu tentava imaginar que ele não existia me me focava nas brincadeiras de Daniel que agora amassava mais uma bolinha de papel, enteirariam vinte com essa.

Ri quando ele colocou algumas bolinhas de papel inocentemente nas bolsas de Bree e Edward, cinco em cada um. Acho que Edward nunca havia ido para a diretoria em todos os seus anos de vampiro, ele teria esse gosto pela primeira vez.

Quando Daniel atirou a primeira bem na testa do professor, Jasper apareceu na porta, Alice com certeza tivera uma visão e o mandara impedir, mas ele não conseguiu fazer o que viera fazer por que me viu. Enquanto ele me encarava a sala se tornou uma farra só, com bolinhas de papel para todos os lados.

- Com licença – Jasper começou a dizer, mas o professor nem o notou enquanto vinha em nossa direção. Daniel tinha duas bolinhas em mãos.

- Chega! - O professor gritou, ele estava tão vermelho como um pimentão – Vocês dois, para a sala do Diretor, agora!

Ele apontava acusador para nós dois, mas Daniel apontou para Edward, e sorriu, eu não pude evitar um sorriso também.

- Eles também jogaram, a bolsa deles estão cheias eu vi.

Não demorou e estavamos todos na diretoria, enquanto Jasper ia por outro caminho tentando contatar Alice pelo telefone.

- Bella! - Edward segurou meu pulso antes que eu pudesse chegar na Diretoria – Por que fez aquilo.

Eu não podia ignora-lo desta vez, eu organizei meus pensamentos e adotei a expressão mais livida que eu encontrei.

- Não fui eu, foi ele – Apontei para Dan, e puxei meu braço de seu aperto.

- Hey! Bells não aja como se fosse uma santa, foi você quem mandou...

- Cale sua maldita boca Daniel! - Eu gritei puxando-o para dentro da diretoria, eram nove e quinze – Não acredito que só duramos uma aula.

Nos sentamos nos bancos de espera para esperar o Diretor, não era justo ter que esperar para ouvir um sermão.

- Então o que os Cullens fazem em Forks? - Daniel perguntou e eu decidi me focar na conversa deles.

- Nó gostamos daqui, não há sol, voltamos o ano passado – Edward disse, e me olhou com um sorriso.

- E você Bella, o que veio fazer em Forks? - Algo me dizia que ele havia desistido de observar, Edward planejava jogar o meu jogo. Então vamos nessa, nos afundar em mentiras.

- Daniel queria conhecer minha cidade natal – Eu respondi e olhei para Bree – Vejo que colocaram um outro membro na família.

- Já faz um tempo que eu estou com os Cullens, uns trinta e cinco anos eu acho – Quando Bree disse isso o diretor entrou na sala.

- Já estou informado do que vocês fizeram, seus pais já estão na escola devido o problema com a irmã de vocês, então eles logo estarão aqui – Ele disse olhando para Edward e Bree, depois se voltou para nós – Agora me pergunto o que fazer com vocês, pelo que vejo aqui seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e vocês conseguiram uma emancipação por meio do juiz. Então são responsaveis por si mesmos, entretanto ainda são menor de idade, aprontem mais uma e vão para o conselho tutelar.

- Só isso? - Daniel me fez o favor de perguntar, eu deveria mata-lo!

- Já que pergunta sr. Hathaway, não, não é só isso, os quatros estão de suspensão por sete dias.

Nos retiramos da sala, e eu dei um tapa na cabeça de Daniel.

- Você é um idiota, já pensou se eles resolvem nos mandar pra um orfanato? - Eu disse enquanto me dirigia para o estacionamento, havíamos pego nossas mochila na sala antes.

Quando chegamos no estacionamento o restante dos Cullens estavam lá, apenas Alice e Jasper não me olhavam surpresos, os outros pareciam estar vendo um fantasma. Eu andei até eles, não sabia o que dizer, mas não podia fingir que eles não estavam lá.

- Bella! - Alice correu em minha direção e os Cullens a seguiram, como se fosse completamente normal eu estar ali, ela me abraçou e eu deixei meus braços contornarem seu corpo minusculo – Você tem que vir para nossa casa, nós precisamos saber...

- Eu não sei se quero fazer isso Alice, mas eu posso ir até a casa de vocês, só não sei se quero falar algo sobre...sobre o passado.

- Quem é ele– Emmet apontou pra Daniel que parecia mais interessado em olhar para Rosalie, ele era um idiota, agora eu tinha certeza.

- Esse é Daniel, e sim, não é impressão, ele realmente é um idiota – Eu disse e Daniel me olhou estranho, como se o que eu acabara de dizer fosse ridículo.

- Bella, eu não sou idiota, humanos são idiotas, eu não sou humano.

Carlisle e Esme não estavam ali para ouvir isso, o que era muito bom, afinal eles amavam e respeitavam os humanos, embora eu não odiasse os humanos, eu os achava idiotas, por que um dia eu havia sido. Eu havia sofrido meses por um alguém que não me amava, isso fazia de mim uma idiota.

***********************************B***E******************************

**Oi! Eu postei o cap, por que não sei se poderei postar na quinta que vem, eu tenho uma explicação para quem não me conhece ainda, eu tenho câncer e faço tratamento quimioterápico, portanto como tenho quimio na quarta, não sei se terei animo para postar na quinta.**

**Então se eu receber mais de dez reviews eu posto mais um na terça, okay?**

**Ah, e só pra avisar, essa Bella é bem diferente, ela mudou muito com seus anos de vampira e não vai ficar se remoendo o tempo todo pelo Edward, ela vai ser divertida também e ainda vai aprontar muito junto com meu amado Dan.**

**É logico que ela e Edward também vão ter seus momentos, mas eu não vou torna-la depressiva, não gosto de coitadismo.**

**Reviews:**

**ANNA:** Não o Edward e a Bree não são companheiros, acho que as magoas já são obstáculos suficientes pro nosso casal. Obrigado por gostar da fic, continue lendo. bjs.

**Raysse. Mesquita: **Como eu disse para a ANNA, eu acho que só magoas já serão suficiente, não quero ninguém atrapalhando o romance já machucado dos dois. E muito obrigada por gostar da fic, e já que está procurando outras, eu indico as das Pervas Place( se vc não for de menor claro) e Lary Reeden com as fics Second Chances e What Sarah Said.

**A musica do inicio é I'm Alive, de Kuroshitsuji também. **

**Ps: Eu posto outra fic chamada Cartas ao vento e eu estou a ponto de parar de posta-la por falta de reviews, então se alguém quiser dar uma passada lá, e ver se curti, deixa uma review, vai deixar uma autora feliz. E varias leitoras também.**

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	4. Capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Nós, como as flores e árvores, somos lamentáveis

Só podemos levantar e olhar para o céu.

Vemos isso quando olhamos para baixo por um momento

Mas então, voltamos a olhar para cima.

Você parece tão triste no seu sono

Como se estivesse tendo um pesadelo.

Eu estou bem aqui, do seu lado

Não vou para mais nenhum lugar.

Como vivo sem você?

Todos olham para o céu,

Eles olham para cima, e depois para baixo.

Eles lamentam porque são incapazes de achar o céu azul que viram uma vez no passado.

Trocando entre ser livre e egoísta, nós vivemos até então.

Debaixo desse céu noturno sem nenhuma estrela

Incapaz de ver meu destino, simplesmente vago.

Não tem nada assustador até agora

Não há nada para eu proteger.

Seja amanhã ou daqui a 10 anos, eu estou com medo do que pode acontecer.

Eu preciso abraçar meu amor.

Todos choram para o céu.

Alcançam suas mãos e começam a sonhar

Eles vão sempre proteger

O céu azul que viram uma vez no passado.

Apesar de ter figuras crescentes no céu,

Eu não anseio por esse tipo de liberdade.

Ninguém é realmente livre, não é a verdadeira liberdade,

Que simplesmente não há estradas no céu.

Nesse espaço, conhecido como "você",

Por favor, olhe para mim.

Não vou para mais nenhum lugar

Por favor, não vá para mais nenhum lugar.

No meio do céu

Todos estão trancados na prisão chamada "liberdade"

Tudo que preciso é você do meu lado

E então nesse céu, essas asas,

Eu não mais precisarei.

Edward POV

Eu ia em direção a sala do diretor quando ouvi os pensamentos de Jasper.

_Ela ainda te ama Edward, só finge te odiar, ela não quer sofrer novamente. Portanto, agir como se ela fosse lhe perdoar não é uma opção, você precisa reconquistá-la. Então vá em frente e pare de tentar se desculpar. Por que Bella não quer te ouvir, o único desejo dela é jogar com você e lhe ferir também._

Logo Jasper saiu para falar com Alice e nós seguimos para a diretoria, Bella ia na minha frente enquanto Daniel e Bree andavam mais atras conversando.

- Bella!- Eu chamei segurando lhe pelo punho para que parasse – Por que fez aquilo? - Eu perguntei me referindo a brincadeira estupida que eles fizeram na sala de aula.

Eu senti seu corpo endurecer antes que ela virasse, por um momento eu pensei que ela fosse me ignorar novamente e fingir que eu não estava ali.

- Não fui eu, foi ele – Ela apontou para Daniel que por nós havermos parado, já estava ao nosso lado.

- Hey! Bells não aja como se fosse uma santa, foi voce quem mandou...

- Cale sua maldita boca Daniel! - Eu imagino que Bella teria corado se fosse humana, mas ela apenas puxou Daniel para dentro da sala, e voltou a me ignorar – Não acredito que só duramos uma aula.

Em nenhum momento dos meus longos 149 anos de idade eu havia estado em uma diretoria por algum motivo que não fosse faltas em exagero, agora eu estava injustamente esperando para levar um sermão por algo que eu não fiz. Bella parecia compartilhar o mesmo pensamento, pois tinha uma expressão inegavel de tédio.

- Então o que os Cullens fazem em Forks? - Daniel perguntou se virando acusadoramente para mim, eu só estava em Forks por que Alice havia decidido que eu deveria enfrentar meu passado ou algo assim, mas eu não diria isso.

- Nó gostamos daqui, não há sol, voltamos o ano passado – Eu respondi e sorri olhando para Bella, queria uma reação, se ela ainda me amava, com certeza esboçaria reações diversas as minhas respostas.

- E você Bella, o que veio fazer em Forks? - Eu perguntei e pude ver dor passar nos seus olhos, esse lugar trazia más lembranças para ela, mas será que eram todas sobre mim?

- Daniel queria conhecer minha cidade natal – Ela respondeu olhou para Bree – Vejo que colocaram um outro membro na família.

- Já faz um tempo que eu estou com os Cullens, uns trinta e cinco anos eu acho – O diretor entrou assim que Bree respondeu, ele não estava muito feliz com a nossa presença.

- Já estou informado do que vocês fizeram, seus pais já estão na escola devido o problema com a irmã de vocês, então eles logo estarão aqui – Ele nos olhou e eu me perguntei o que Alice havia feito, devia ter checado a mente de Jasper mais profundamente.

- Agora me pergunto o que fazer com vocês, pelo que vejo aqui seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro e vocês conseguiram uma emancipação por meio do juiz. Então são responsáveis por si mesmos, entretanto ainda são menor de idade, aprontem mais uma e vão para o conselho tutelar.

- Só isso? - Daniel perguntou encarando-o, acho que ele era o tipo de vampiro que não se importava, seu único interesse era se divertir a custa de humanos e vampiros desavisados, talvez foi por causa dele que Bella se tornou assim...tão, diferente.

- Já que pergunta sr. Hathaway, não, não é só isso, os quatros estão de suspensão por sete dias.

Eles se retiraram um pouco depois de serem dispensados, pude ouvir o barulho de um tapa quando eles passaram pela porta.

- Eu sinceramente não esperava isso de vocês, são os melhores alunos que temos. Aposto que seus pais vão ficar muito decepcionados com a atitude de vocês, o Sr. Carlisle não merece isso, não mesmo.

O diretor andava em círculos pela sala, o que tornava impossível não prestar atenção no que ele dizia. Cinco minutos depois Carlisle e Esme chegaram, meu pai tinha uma expressão de um misto de surpresa e nervosismo, acho que todos nós tinha, só que por motivos diferentes.

- Agradeço a presença dos senhores, eu não tive outra opção senão chamá-los aqui, afinal ambos seus filhos são menores de idade – O diretor começou e Esme levantou uma sobrancelha pra mim, pensando no seguinte aviso: _Me de um bom motivo para ter deixado o conforto da minha casa para ouvir alguém falar mal da educação que damos a vocês. É bom ser um desculpa aceitável._

Você poderia ver Esme em casa cuidando carinhosamente de seus moveis de estimação e pensar que ela era uma mulher extremamente calma, mas uma coisa que tornava minha mãe uma fera era sua família ser colocada em risco, principalmente quando nós mesmos nos colocávamos em risco, o medo de perder seus filhos a fazia puxar nossas orelhas de vez em quando.

- Eu dei um castigo leve para seus filhos, afinal sempre foram ótimos alunos, creio que o que acarretou esse desvio de comportamento foi a chegada dos Hathaway. Portanto uma semana de suspensão deve bastar para corrigir esse desvio.

- Pode ter certeza que o desvio será corrigido – Carlisle afirmou antes de sair da sala, fazendo sinal para que saíssemos tambem.

Ambos pararam em meio ao corredor, e tanto eu como Bree fomos obrigados a parar também.

- Podem me explicar o que aconteceu? - Esme perguntou e Bree se preparou para responder.

- Daniel e Bella armaram para a gente, acho que ele pôs algo em nossas mochilas – Nossos pais não ficaram surpresos de ouvir de Bella, o que nos fez crer que Alice já havia contado tudo.

- Deviam ficar mais atentos, uma bola de papel atirada com a força de um vampiro poderia machucar gravemente uma pessoa – Nesse momento Bree desejou que Bella e Daniel tivessem pais para dar sermão neles tambem. Eu tive que me segurar para não rir, o que não foi muito útil.

Calisle me olhou serio, e eu pude perceber o porque em seus pensamentos, _Gosto que voce esteja feliz por causa da Bella, mas esse não é um bom momento para rir, sua mãe pode decidir te deixar sem orelhas o resto da semana._

Sim, eu estava feliz com a volta da Bella, a presença dela me fazia pensar no quão tolo eu fora em não transforma-la, Alice havia visto isso desde o começo e cedo ou tarde a visão se realizou, não importa o quanto eu tenha tentado impedir.

Mas algo em Bella me assustava, o quanto ela havia mudado, a Bella que eu conhecia era doce, inocente, ela irradiava uma mistura de amor e luz. Essa nova Bella não tinha essas qualidades, ou se as tinha não demonstrava, a Bella vampira era esperta, desinibida, e possuia sentimentos tão confusos que até para Jasper era dificil le-los.

Eu só precisva decidir se estas mudanças eram boas ou ruins.

Bella POV

Estávamos na casa dos Cullens, e por incrivel que pareça ela estava completamente identica há quarenta anos antes, tão perfeita quanto sempre foi.

Daniel e eu tinhamos vindo no meu carro, não planejava ficar lá mais do que o necessário talvez eu decidisse ir embora no dia seguinte, a não ser que Daniel quisesse ficar. Edward causava reações em mim e eu odiava isso.

- Como isso aconteceu Bella? - Carlisle perguntou, e eu senti os olhos de todos os Cullens se fixarem em mim – Quem te transformou?

- Eu prefiro não dizer nada sobre isso, não agora... digamos somente que eu recebi uma visita inesperada três meses depois da partida de vocês – Daniel fez um sinal com a cabeça e eu coloquei meu escudo sobre ele. Não queria que Edward soubesse do que havia me acontecido, nunca.

- Por que voltou a Forks? E não venha dizer que foi uma curiosidade de Daniel – Edward me perguntou encarando profundamente meus olhos, eu quis me perder neles por um momento, mas desviei antes que isso acontecesse.

- Eu queria ver uma pessoa, alguém a que precisava me desculpar. - Eu respondi, a resposta não era totalmente mentira, eu esperava ir vê-lo um dia desses, embora não podesse receber uma resposta.

- E você encontrou essa pessoa? - Esme perguntou se sentando ao meu lado no sofá e segurando minha mão.

- Não, mas pretendo visita-lo logo, embora não poderei vê-lo – Eu respondi retirando delicadamente a minha mão da sua, não queria compaixão, eu queria paz – Ele era um grande amigo.

Emmet tinha os olhos fixos em Daniel que alternava olhares entre Rosalie e Bree, acho que ele estava decidindo algo. Ao menos já era seguro retirar meu escudo, e assim eu o fiz. E pela expressão de nojo que Edward fez e por sorte Emmet não notou, Daniel estava tendo um momento " ilusório".

- Já que ficaram importunando a Bells com perguntas, respondam sinceramente o por que de estarem em Forks? - Daniel perguntou mudando o rumo dos seus pensamentos, eu me perguntava como ele fazia isso de forma tão fácil.

Eu tive uma visão. - Alice respondeu e eu percebi que nenhum outro Cullen além de Jasper sabiam disso.

- O que! - Eles exclamaram juntos, ela se encolheu tanto contra Jasper que poderia sumir.

- Você teve uma visão de Bella vindo e não me disse? - Edward perguntou, meio gritando, meio surpreso, sei lá, ele estava uma bagunça.

- Por que Edward? Planejava fugir de mim? - Eu perguntei com uma carga dupla de ódio na voz – Afinal é só isso que você sabe fazer não é? Fugir! Voce fugiu feito um covarde quando achou que eu não valia o risco.

- Bella eu fiz aquilo pra te proteger, será que você não entende? - Edward disse segurando meu braço antes que eu saísse em disparada porta afora.

- Não, eu não entendo, e sabe por que Edward? É por que quando eu gritei seu nome aquela noite, você não estava lá pra me proteger.

Eu me soltei de seu aperto em corri em direção ao meu carro com Daniel atras de mim. Ele assumiu o volante antes que eu pudesse impedi-lo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de preucupação quando olharam para mim.

- Tenho um mal pressentimento caso você não se acalme, talvez seja melhor ir caçar, voce sabe que não é boa nisso de se controlar quando esta com raiva. - Eu assenti e antes que eu pudesse olhar para a estrada outra vez, Daniel já havia mudado a direção para o lado contrario.

- Eu odeio ele Dan! Com toda sua prepotência e ideias idiotas, eu o odeio! - Eu olhei para ele antes de me deixar relaxar no banco – Você não deixou escapar nenhum pensamento sobre as mortes não é?

- Talvez, eu...eu acho que não. - Eu quase entrei em panico quando ele disse isso, se Edward houvesse tido ao menos um vislumbre do meu passado, seria como expor minhas fraquezas direto ao olhos do Cullens.

Respirei fundo antes de sair do carro, estavamos na orla de uma floresta antiga, aqui foi o primeiro lugar que eu tivera sangue animal, Daniel me trouxera alguns dias depois de nos encontrarmos. Lembro que a primeira coisa que me passou pela mente foi o quanto o cheiro deles era repugnante.

**Flashback on**

_- Vamos Bella, eu sei que você consegue. - Daniel me dizia enquanto eu segurava firme um cervo pequeno._

_- Eles fedem Daniel, isso é nojento! - Eu exclamei e olhei novamente para o animal, ele não parecia muito limpo._

_- Sim Bella, eles fedem e o gosto do sangue é horrível, mas você prometeu tentar e promessas devem ser cumpridas – Daniel me fitou e eu abaixei meus olhos, não podia negar o fato que desde a minha transformação eu havia cometido tantos assassinatos que não poderia contar._

_- Carlisle odiaria ver meus olhos assim não é? - Eu perguntei e ele assentiu com a cabeça, esse foi o impulso que eu precisava._

_Meus dentes perfuraram a pele do animal e se cravaram na jugular, logo um jato quente e doce de sangue fez sumir a queimação em minha garganta. Daniel sorriu quando eu soltei o cervo morto no chão e corri em busca de mais._

**Flashback off**

Não havia sido facil, e ainda não era, se eu não caçasse antes de ir a cidade eu cometeria mais uma atrocidade vampiresca. Daniel costumava garantir que essa minha parte assassina estivesse saciada o suficiente. Por isso estavamos aqui.

Daniel POV

Eu poderia pensar qualquer coisa que irritasse o topetudo idiota sem que deixasse algo passar em branco, mas quando Bella disse aquelas coisas, um odio enorme ferveu em mim e me fez recordar como eu a havia encontrado, o quão baixo um vampiro podia chegar, seus olhos eram tão vermelhos quanto os de um vampiro comum, mas a culpa torturava sua cabeça de forma insuportavel.

Quando ela me contou sua historia e de como havia adentrado no mundo dos vampiros ainda humana, eu decidi que queria sua companhia, e ela aceitou por simplesmente não ter outra opção. Ao meu lado ela aprendera a controlar a sede de recém nascida e se alimentar de animais, juntos nos percorremos o mundo provando varios animais diferentes e humanos tambem, quando Bella tinha uma recaída.

E agora eu ha via sofrendo novamente pelo mesmo vampiro idiota que a abandonara antes, se eu houvesse tido a sorte de ter uma humana apaixonada por mim, eu a transformaria e a tornaria minha para sempre, ao invés de fugir com o rabo entre as pernas feito uma criança mimada.

Edward POV

Eu pensei em correr atras de Bella, mas senti o aperto firme de Carlisle no meu ombro, pude ouvir seus pensamentos me dizendo para parar. Sentei-me novamente no sofá e tentei me lembrar do que vira nos pensamentos de Daniel. Então eu cai em mim.

Bella já havia bebido de humanos, seus olhos haviam sido tão vermelhos quantos os meus em minhas jornadas escuras, nas lembranças de Daniel ela estava com um humano morto em seus braços, ela gritava e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, muito vermelhos. Isso foi como um balde de agua fria sobre mim, ela havia sofrido com a transformação, ela havia precisado de mim e eu não estava ali.

_- Ela vai lhe perdoar filho, Bella te ama – _Eu ouvi Carlisle dizer em seus pensamentos, eu neguei com a cabeça pois pensava o contrario, eu não merecia seu perdão.


	5. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4

Gosto de como as cores vão do filme

O presente também vai certamente desaparecer da memória

As vezes quando nós estávamos rindo

Irá tornar-se doloroso com o tempo

As memórias que tenho me trouxe até aqui

A fim de encontrá-lo novamente

Eu ainda acredito, mesmo agora

Por que o meu coração ... por que dói tanto?

No canto do meu coração, ansiedade existe

A vida pode ser tão terrível

Quando você continuar a questionar o seu significado

Perdido dentro de minhas lembranças

Estou implorando para que alguém me salve

Sua voz

Se eu ouvir

Mesmo que seja tão quieto que eu não posso ouvi-lo

Por tua causa, eu vou ouvir para você

Nós nos encontraremos novamente outro dia

Agora que a luz brilha

Tudo o que eu perdi essa noite

Está em um lugar que só nós dois

Sempre poderá retornar

Bella POV

Eu havia caçado e já estava mais calma, então percebi que minha atitude havia sido idiota e voltei a ficar nervosa, eu desperdiçara a chance de recomeçar, de mostrar que eu era capaz de esquecer o passado. Eu devia ter ignorado Edward.

- Eu digo que esqueça o dia de hoje – Daniel disse se sentando à minha frente.

Tínhamos ido para nossa casa a um par de horas atras, eu havia fitado o vazio por um bom tempo, até Daniel resolver aparecer.

- Devíamos ir embora de Forks – Eu respondi, mas ele me olhou cinicamente antes de continuar.

- Então estaria dando a si mesma um defeito que citou em Edward. Bella! Você não é assim, voce não foge e voce não se abala.

Daniel tinha um ponto, nos utimos quarenta anos eu enfrentei o mundo de cabeça erguida, não importa onde eu estivesse ou o que eu fizesse. Nunca fugi de uma boa luta e nunca deixei coisas simples me abalar. O problema é que com Edward presente em minha vida, isso se tornava mais difícil.

- Queria que Victoria houvesse me matado! Não queria estar aqui Daniel! Não queria ver Edward de novo...

Ele não respondeu, apenas me abraçou e eu deixei meu corpo relaxar contra o seu, queria ter me apixonado por Daniel ao inves de Edward, teria sido mais feliz, mas era simplesmente impossivel tirar o sorriso e os olhos dele de minha cabeça. Eu fui transformada pensando nele e isso me condenou a pensar nele pelo resto da eternidade.

Edward é minha maldição!

Queria que fosse mentira, mas não é! Ele é o que me faz enlouquecer quando me sinto triste, só que ao mesmo tempo Edward é meu poço de calma, quando me lembro dos momentos que passamos juntos no tempo em que era humana, uma nostalgia me toma por completo e eu mergulho no passado.

- Posso dizer uma coisa? - Daniel disse de repente me retirando de meus pensamentos.

- Voce sempre pode... - Eu respondi erguendo meu rosto para olhar em seus olhos.

- Acho que voce tinha que ignorar o passado por um momento e ir atras do que vai te fazer feliz – Eu deixei minha confusão soar bem clara para não ter de responder – Talvez Edward não seja uma patife idiota que nós sempre dizemos que é.

- Daniel eu...

- Não Bella! Escute, e se ele é só um garoto mimado que ficou sem ação frente ao medo? Nem todo mundo é forte Bells, Edward sabia que não era e pensou não ser capaz de te proteger.

- Isso não é motivo para me deixar, ele disse que não me amava... eu vi isso em seus olhos Daniel. - O momento em que Edward me deixou havia ficado em minha memoria de forma mais marcante do que qualquer outro ponto da minha vida.

- Vamos pensar o contrario, e se fosse alguém que voce ama? Bella voce seria capaz de transformar um humano por puro egoismo? Torna-lo como você? - Isso criou uma luz em minha cabeça, algo como esperança.

- Não, eu não faria isso.

- E o que faria para essa pessoa nunca mais te procurar?

- Eu faria com que ela me odiasse. Ah meu Deus! Daniel ele só...

- Enfim você entendeu, e agora vai fazer o que sobre isso? - Bom, agora eu tinha um caminho embora não tivesse ideia de como caminhar.

- Não sei, pedir desculpas não é algo que me agrade. - E não era mesmo, Edward mereceu o que eu disse, embora ele tivesse um motivo, não havia sido justo.

- Faça o que você faz melhor.

Daniel POV

Eu cai em mim quando ela gritou:

- Queria que Victoria houvesse me matado! Não queria estar aqui Daniel! Não queria ver Edward de novo...

Essa era a verdade, Edward tambem não queria nada disso para ela, eu não me importaria em trasforma-la, mas ele, ele odiava a própria existencia.

Eu não queria que Bella corresse para ele e pedisse desculpas, e sabia que ela não faria, mas queria que ela acabasse com isso, Isabella era infeliz desde sempre e a unica pessoa que pode faze-la sorrir é o panaca topetudo. Então por mais idiota que isso seja eu vou dar uma de cupido e juntar esses dois.

Isso não seria completamente desgradavel se eu pudesse ficar perto de Bree, ela faz totalmente o meu tipo, embora torna-la um pouco mais radical não seja uma má ideia. Acho que os Cullens são serios demais quando o assunto são os humanos.

Bom eu vou ter que mudar isso tambem.

Edward POV

Depois de Alice ter explicado que não sabia sobre Bella e sim que algo aconteceria e isso me deixaria feliz, eu entendi que gritar antes de alguem se explicar não é uma boa ideia. E eu acabei me fodendo por isso.

O clima dentro de casa estava péssimo, os unicos que não estavam dando a minima para isso eram Emmet e Rose, o primeiro por não ter quase nada que o deixe infeliz por mais de duas horas e a segunda, bom pra Rosalie se eu me explodisse ela não ligaria.

Eu não tinha visto Bella desde o acontecimento a dois dias atras, onde eu fiz papel de idiota. E por estar de suspensão não podia ir a escola, o que tornava mais dificil ver minha Bella. Talvez não tão minha mais.

- Não Jasper, ela só vai aparecer de tarde, então não adianta você matar aula e outra que Carlisle esganaria todos nós se mais alguém tiver que ficar em casa hoje – Eu ouvi Alice dizer enquanto decia as escadas com Jasper.

- Acha que é confusão? - Jasper perguntou parando-a antes que terminasse de descer.

- Não sei, mas eles vieram em dois carros dessa vez – Eu não sabia bem o que ia acontecer, mas sabia que Bella e Daniel viriam até aqui, o que me deixava apreensivo de qualquer maneira.

- Eu ainda não acredito que aquela vampira é Isabella Swan – Jasper disse olhando para o vazio, seus pensamentos estavam vagando pelo dia do aniversario de Bella, eu sabia que isso doía nele. - Seus sentimentos são tão... tão diferentes...confusos.

- É ela sim Jazz, você vai ver, ela ainda é nossa Bella... -

As palavras de Alice entraram como um raio dentro de mim, ela ainda era nossa Bella, mudada ou não ela fazia parte daquela família.

*****E..B*****

**Oi, sorry pelo post anterior em que eu não respondi reviews e nem comentei. Eu só posso dizer que não venho tendo vontade de escrever esses dias, to completamente travada e para não acabar escrevendo um cap muito ruim, talvez eu demore um pouco para escrever o próximo.**

**Então, respondendo as reviews:**

**Aila S. **Dwyer: Que bom que gostou da Bells, mas o animo dela deu uma decaída nesses últimos dois caps, acho que foi devido ao meu animo. Que bom que está gostando, eu tbm gosto muito de escrever esta fic.

**Raysse. **Mesquita: O cap está ai! enfim, eu demorei mas postei. desculpe pela demora, agradeço por não desistir de ler a fic.

**Kiaraa: **Claro que vou continuar, só em cartas ao vento que eu fiquei meio assim sobre continuar ou não, mas ainda não sei. Mas Lua Negra tem um grande futuro pela frente ainda.

**Gente, obrigado por lerem e comentarem.**

***Campanha: mande uma review e faça uma autora feliz***

**bjs**

**any**

**v**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Eu sei, estou merecendo uns belos puxões de orelhas, mas como eu disse eu travei por um tempo e acabei não tendo o que escrever. Bom eu estou apaixonada e muito romântica nos últimos dias então que aturem minhas fics melosas.**

**O cap de hj já estava pronto á dois meses e é tão pequeno que vcs vão querer me esganar, não vou cobrar reviews por que realmente não mereço, e vou me esforçar pra escrever o próximo cap o mais rápido possível e postarei essa semana mesmo se der certo. Minhas sinceras desculpas e um abraço pra vcs que querem me esganar.**

**A proposito estou bem, e meu tratamento está quase no fim, ontem minha medica disse que meu cabelo vai voltar a crescer e eu estou super feliz.**

**bjs**

**any**

** **B..E****

CAPITULO 5

Um relâmpago cintila dentro do seu tempo

Eu acredito que alguém possa guardar as memórias do mundo

Eu tenho um sonho que ninguém mais tem

E eu jogo fora tudo que eu não preciso

Imaginando que eu não posso render aqui em meu peito

Mesmo que eu abra uma brecha no meio da realidade e o ideal

E meus pés fiquem acorrentados sobre o sacrifício

Meu instinto abundante não vai reprimir-se

Pois eu tenho um coração de lembranças fortes

"Fantasia" "Medo" "Fachada" "Sofrimento"

Eu não quero ser tão fraco

Estou aprendendo com as coisas ruins

Eu sou um trapaceiro que não conhece a solidão

Os grupos em frente aos edifícios abrem caminho pelo céu da noite

Eu olho para o céu e vejo as estrelas quase invisíveis

E pergunto a mim mesmo "Eu não estou perdido?"

Gosto da idéia de ser um sujo feito por aqueles que não se encaixam nessa cidade

Ou ser um louco apaixonado que não faz nada

Pois esse é o final da estrada que vai se conectar amanhã

Eu preciso ver algo especial agarrado a minha mão

Eu fecho meus olhos e flutuo pelo mar da consciência

No momento que eu busco pelo ideal tento descrever

Somente pra ser aceito por esse mundo e apodrecer em outro lugar

A sua longa "vida" parece estúpida

Vou para um lugar onde ninguém é dono

O cristal disse que é um lugar de "si próprio"

Furando dentre a proteção

Voltará a realidade um dia desses

Eu quero ficar e acreditar com teimosia

Isso é adequado à minha fé. A verdade Absoluta.

Um relâmpago cintila dentro do seu tempo

Eu acredito que alguém possa guardar as memórias do mundo

Riley POV

Eu tinha proucurado o momento certo por anos, mas nunca parecia chegar. Por isso decidi voltar a Forks, algo me dizia que seria ali que eu a encontraria, ou melhor que eu os encontraria. Não queria só os Hathaway, queria os Cullens tambem, afinal tudo começara por causa deles.

Eles eram rapidos e escorregadios isso eu já sabia há muito tempo, afinal eu os caçara por quarenta anos e eles sempre me escaparam. Daniel e suas previsões, Isabella e seu escudo, por causa deles minha Vick estava morta e eu iria vinga-la, nem que fosse morrer por isso.

Não havia como esquecer a noite em que Daniel apareçeu, ele tinha os olhos dourados como os tão odiados Cullens que eu não chegara a conhecer, mas que de acordo com Vick eles eram a pior especie de vampiros que existe, renegavam a propria natureza.

Depois dele dizer que nunca havia ouvido falar dos Cullens, nós lhe permitimos acampar conosco já que Daniel garantira só querer abrigo e proteção pela sua jornada. Foram cinco dias, cinco dias com aquele traidor e logo ele e Isabella estavam nos atacando.

Eu sobrevivi, mas não por ter fugido, Isabella simplesmente se recusou me matar, será que aquela vadia achava que algum dia da minha eternidade eu perdoaria o que ela fez? Se sim, ela estava errada.

Eu os encontrei em Forks, nunca imaginei que estaria aqui novamente, foi nesse mesmo lugar e na mesma noite que eu e Isabella fomos transformados, pra mim só havia dor nesse lugar, mas se eles haviam voltado é por que algo importante iria acontecer.

Observei os Hathaway sairem de casa e Isabela jogar as chaves do carro em direção a Daniel, que a pegou e mandou outra a ela, eles entraram em carros diferentes, isso me deixou confuso, por sorte nenhum deles percebeu minha presença. Talvez por estarem completamente perdidos em pensamentos, ou por que eram dois idiotas.

Corri por toda a extensão da floresta até a antiga casa dos Cullens, foi para lá que os Hathaway se dirigiram e ali eu me instalaria até ter a oportunidade de te-los distraidos, eliminaria eles aos poucos, um por um...


	7. Capitulo 6

**Antes de tudo, me perdoem eu realmente estou em falta com vocês esse ano, mas tive que estudar pro vestibular da Usp que n tava nada facil. Terminei meu namoro hoje e escrevi por que tive uma inspiração repentina. Mas ainda sim estou muito triste com isso e n sei quando posto novamente. Espero que gostem do cap e logo que puder eu posto o final do flashback. E nós vamos entender o que aconteceu com a Bella. Desculpe os meus erros de ortografia, mas estou cansada demais pra revisar. Bjs**

CAPITULO 6

Tremendo em vermelho, em vermelho, em vermelho

para o final do sonho, do sonho.

Não podemos nos separar.

Sim, cada vez que me afogo para a morte em seguida me rendo um e outra vez

minhas emoções não tem um lugar para despertar

Seu perfeito sorriso sabe que é um existência

tão distante, que chega a ser cruel.

Apesar da ferida incurável que devora meu coração,

não posso deter completamente meus pensamentos

que habitam na escuridão.

Tremendo em vermelho, em vermelho, em vermelho

para o final do sonho, do sonho.

Nos reunirmos; o destino começa a girar-se

um segredo que ninguém, ninguém conhece.

Caindo, caindo, caindo

Não posso voltar mais, ainda se reparo meus pecados, o sei

Enquanto estava caminhando pelo abismo da solidão, fui salvo

por olhos realistas que nunca mudam.

Mas uma sombra que nasceu quando a luz brilhou,

profunda e pronunciadamente se arrasta para mim.

As duas batidas são como espelhos, um frente ao outro.

Os tormentos são similares mais diferente

e continuam infinitamente.

Ardendo em vermelho, em vermelho, em vermelho

borrando tudo, tudo.

Uma ilusão descumprida começa a mover-se

fortemente, fortemente

vencendo, vencendo, vencendo a efêmera noite

não posso escapar, ainda que me reparo me reparo nos pecados, o sei

Ardendo em vermelho, em vermelho, em vermelho

borrando tudo, tudo.

Uma ilusão descumprida começa a mover-se

fortemente, fortemente

vencendo, vencendo, vencendo a efêmera noite

não posso escapar, ainda que me reparo me reparo nos pecados, o sei

Bella POV

- Faça o que voce faz melhor. - Bom eu poderia provocar, isso era algo que eu fazia bem, é logico que em algum momento eu teria que dizer sobre o meu passado e tudo o que aconteceu. Mas no momento, resgatar meu amor por Edward era mais importante.

Daniel me fitava com um sorriso, ele sempre fez tudo por mim, pra me ver feliz. Se eu tivesse uma recaida ele teria tambem, se eu decidisse algo ele me apoiaria, mas se eu fizesse algo grandemente estupido ele me daria um chacoalhão e me colocaria de novo sobre os meus pés, apenas para ter certeza de que eu faria o certo.

- Obrigada Dan, espero que voce encontre alguem que te ame e que te faça feliz.

- Na verdade...eu...bom..- Ele começou, e engasgou umas duas vezes antes de falar – Acho que estou afim da Bree.

- Eu tinha notado algo, mas pensei que voce só queria mais uma diversão – Eu o olhei por um momento um pouco surpresa, Daniel não costuma se apaixonar.

- Não Bells, não é diversão, se ela fosse humana eu diria que é minha cantante – Pelo olhar de peixe morto que ele tinha, eu diria que ele estava realmente apaixonado – Mas ela está presa aos Cullens, e eu não posso pedir que deixe-os por mim.

- Quer dizer que se eu ficar, voce vai me deixar? - Eu não queria perder Daniel, havia sido quarenta anos de amizade, quarenta anos juntos apoiando um ao outro, se ele se fosse eu ia ficar perdida.

- Bella, voce sabe que eu odeio ficar em um unico lugar, eu quero liberdade, ir e vir quando me der vontade e os Cullens gostam de rotina. Não vai dar certo, não pra mim.

- Então eu vou com voce! - Eu disse voltando atras da minha ideia de retomar meu romance com Edward – Eu não vou perder voce Daniel.

- Voce vai ficar aqui, com os Cullens que é o seu lugar. E eu prometo que venho te visitar sempre – Ele me olhou com um sorriso nos olhos – Acha mesmo que eu vou conseguir ficar longe de voce por muito tempo?

- Eu sei que não.

Eu esperei até o dia seguinte, então nós iriamos aos Cullens, Daniel tinha em mente chamar Bree pra sair, isso daria privacidade para mim poder colocar as coisas em pratos limpos. Eu sabia que dizer o que havia acontecido ia doer muito. Falar toda a verdade e trazer lembranças a tona seria dificil, mas se era para resolver isso, eu faria.

A noite para os vampiros é longa, perdi as contas de quantas vezes assisti o sol se por e nascer sentada em uma mesma posição, contando estrelas ao longo do tempo. Acho que conhecia todas elas. Mas tinha uma que sempre me lembrava daquela noite, a noite em que tudo aconteceu.

**Flashback**

_- Bella, vc sabe eu faria qualquer coisa por voce, e matar victoria é minha prioridade agora – Jacob dizia me aconchegando em seus braços, ele havia se tornado o meu refugio depois que Edward me deixara._

_- Mas eu não acho justo voce ficar aqui enquanto todos estão no casamento do Sam e da Emily._

_- Como se fosse grande coisa, você sabe ter que aturar o mau humor da Leah não é algo que eu queira fazer hoje. Prefiro muito mais ficar com você - Ele disse e apertou o play do filme que íamos assistir. "Resident evil 5" ver zumbis parecia melhor que pensar em Edward. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que pensar._

_Bateram duas vezes na porta, quando me levantei para abrir, ela foi arrombada por um vampiro loiro e magro, tinha os olhos vermelhos e Victoria atras dele. _

_Foi tudo muito rápido do quarto Charlie ouviu o barulho e desceu correndo para saber o que havia acontecido. Jacob se transformou em lobo mas foi parado por Victoria enquanto Riley nos cercava. Eu senti o medo me tomar quando gritei o nome de Edward._

_- Ele não vai te ouvir... ele não te quer mais. - Victoria disse soltando o corpo mole de Jacob no chão e vindo em minha direção – É culpa dele Bella! Se ele não tivesse te deixado não estaria acontecendo isso._

_Depois tudo foi um borrão, Riley quebrou o pescoço de Charlie e Victoria me mordeu, senti a queimação me dominar enquanto via Jacob morto no chão, aos pés de Riley que me olhava divertido._

_A dor só parou três dias depois, quando acordei numa caverna com ambos os vampiros. Victoria tinha a satisfação estampada em seu rosto, e naquele momento eu amaldiçoei Edward por me condenar a essa vida._


	8. Capitulo 8

**Sim o cap é minusculo, mas eu postei dois dias seguidos então me dá um desconto gente. Eu recebi uma unica review mas estou muito feliz ao menos um leitor ainda se lembra de mim. :). Ah, vou tentar escrever o final dessa fic logo e acabar com as minhas esperanças de escrever uma boa fic com vamps, minha proxima fic será com humanos normais, assim eu encontro inspiração no meu dia a dia. XD.**

**Amo vcs, não sabem o quão feliz eu fico por receber uma review mesmo tendo estado em falta nos ultimos tempos. E bom saber que tem alguem lendo. Bjs **

CAPITULO 7

**Continuação do flashback**

_- Você está com sede Isabella – Riley perguntou se agachando ao meu lado e eu o afastei com um rosnado._

_- Cuidado querido ela é uma recem nascida voce sabe o quanto eles podem ser incovenientes, leve-a para se alimentar, voce sabe aonde e voce sabe de quem - Victoria disse, enquanto penteava seus cabelos ruivos olhando seu reflexo na agua de um corrego que corria do lado de fora._

_- Vamos Bells, hora do almoço. - Riley não parecia ser mau, ele só amava sua criadora e fazia o que quer que ela ordenasse. Eu acabei me tornando assim por um tempo._

_Eu não tinha ideia de o que seria o almoço, mas eram ferias e eu sabia para onde Riley estava me levando, Os meus amigos da FHS tinham marcado de acampar aqui, eu podia sentir o cheiro deles cada vez que chegavamos mais perto, eu podia ouvir o bater de seus corações e sentir o sangue bombeando pelas veias. A sede foi mais forte do que eu._

_Foi terrivel quando acabou, eu estava encharcada de sangue, e todos eles estavam mortos, eu podia ve-los claramente ainda Ben, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, Eric, todos com as gargantas dilaceradas e sem nenhum sangue em suas veias. Eu não queria acreditar que fiz aquilo._

_- Apenas não pense neles como humanos – Riley disse segurando minha mão e respirando fundo – São comida, apenas isso, eles estavam no lugar errado na hora errada, você não sabia disso podia ser com qualquer um._

_- Eram meus amigos... - Eu queria chorar, mas não havia lagrimas, nem dor, eu proucurei o ressentimento e a culpa, mas não encontrei, eu estava vazia, Será que Edward se sentia assim? Incapaz de amar?_

_- Eles eram comida, só isso...agora vamos, você tem que se banhar._

_..._

**Fim do flashback**

- Bella! Já amanheceu – Daniel disse me retirando do meu devaneio – É melhor voce se aprontar se quer ir para os Cullens agora.

- Sim, eu já vou, serei rapida – Disse e subi as escadas em velocidade vampira, mas não consegui me banhar tão rapido gostava da sensação da agua quente em contraste com a minha pele fria, do toque macio das gotas que caiam livremente pelo meu corpo de marmore.

- Bella! Voce disse que seria rapida... precisa de algo? - Eu ouvi Daniel perguntar do outro lado da porta e tratei de me apressar. Em um minuto eu estava pronta.

Entramos em carros diferentes e logo estavamos indo em direção ao outro lado da cidade, quando as arvores começaram a aparecer eu pude ouvir algo se mover na floresta, o cheiro de vampiro se instalou no ar. Eu percebi que o aroma não me era estranho, mas eu não conseguia me lembrar.

Daniel tambem havia sentido e me deu alerta, mas tentei me manter neutra sobre isso e continuamos dirigindo. Quando chegamos aos Cullens, o cheiro de vampiro aumentou e eu me lembrei de quem era.

Riley...mas o que ele estava fazendo aqui?


End file.
